What We Are
by Faeyero Tiggular
Summary: "She looked him in the eyes, "You're a prince, Fiyero. I'm a witch. And we are–" "In love? A couple? Perfect?" he finished, cutting her off." One-shot in honor of Maddy's Birthday! Hope you like it. One-shot, Fiyeraba fluff ONLY. ;)


**Hey guys,**

**That was a very, very long time no see. Not that you've missed me, I don't know, but I don't mind too much, unless you're waiting for something. Then I'll try to be back asap! ;) I'm bad at keeping promises when it comes to updating stuff. I started a blog… Like really, a blog? Yeah, I know, bad idea, but it's kinda fun. Anyways, A Brand New Musical has been put on hiatus, but I will try to update Nothing Is What It Seems soon.**

**This is a one-shot. And it's written for my best friend Maddy, also known as the Ultimate Queen of Cliffies. And today it's her birthday! So, if you have the time, I'm sure her day will be even more fun if you send her some virtual pie! XD **

**Well, this is basically Fiyeraba and Fiyeraba only, since I just love that and my message is: You are all special, no one is the same, and it doesn't matter what you are, but who you are. And to Maddy: You are someone I'd like to call not just a special person, but a very special person. I love you, thanks for being some sort of big sister and thanks for everything you've done so far. You have great talents, and you are absolutely going to make it! All the best in this brand new year of your life! Xxx **

**_Disclaimer: If I'd own Wicked, I would publish a thick book with fanfics written by you, Maddy! _****;)**

* * *

><p><strong>What We Are<strong>

"Fae?"

"Mhm?" The young Witch looked up from the book she was reading, finding the Prince looking at her with his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I love you," he stated, looking like a proud kid that had just done something new all by himself.

The young woman rolled her eyes, but a smile played around the corners of her lips. She heaved a sigh and shook her head, "Oh, Yero..."

"What?" he asked her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing. I just wish… I wish things would've been different."

"How?"

She looked him in the eyes, "You're a prince, Fiyero. I'm a witch. And we are–"

"In love? A couple? Perfect?" he finished, cutting her off.

"What? No, no we're not. By far, Fiyero. We're Oz' most wanted criminals!" she exclaimed.

"And still I think I'm right. And still I love you, Fae." He pulled her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She let go of the book and it fell onto the silken grass.

The young Witch, however, was still shaking her head. "I just don't get it. How? How can you love me? You lost everything you loved to what? To love a green girl who put you into danger and also almost got you killed? I am far from desirable. Maybe I was right after all, maybe you really _are_ stupid."

The Prince, being quite sensitive, normally would've felt hurt, but he knew that this wasn't exactly what she meant. He wasn't stupid, no, _she_ just couldn't believe that someone would do all this for her. And knowing where she came from, he found that totally understandable. Though he wished that he could make her see that she deserved this and that he always had wanted it, too. He wanted to be with her, there was no doubt about that.

He hugged her close, and she relaxed a bit. "Listen," he began, "I know we're not very loved in Oz, but that doesn't matter. Besides, we aren't even in Oz now. And don't even start. I know what you're going to say, that it's all your fault we aren't in Oz and that you never wanted for me to get involved in your problems. But I love you, Fae. Can't you see that in my eyes, do I not show it often enough? Because I'll gladly remind you every minute I'm with you."

"But, you're a prince."

"So what?" He shrugged, "No buts. I was born a prince, but I'm not anymore. Neither are you a witch. At least, not a wicked one. I'd prefer being homeless with you a thousand times over being a prince without the love of his life. _You_ are my life."

"I just don't really get it, what's there to love? I'm green, for Oz' sake." She looked down at her hands, her fingers, when the Prince took them in his big ones. And that moment she felt safe, at ease.

"You see, it doesn't matter _what_ we are. A prince, a witch, an exception, an outcast," he paused for a moment. "Whether you're an Animal or human, what matters is _who_ you are. And you are, so powerful and passionate, yet so modest and grateful. So sincere and genuine. And I love you so much, I think you're beautiful from the inside and out. I think you're perfect. And that might sound a bit strange in the ears of others, but for me you are perfect just the way you are, and that's why I love you so much."

By the time he had finished his vows, tears were shimmering in her eyes. "Fiyero, I… Yero..."

"Shhh," he placed a finger on her lips. "I love you, Fae. And nothing but nothing can change that." And then he sealed his promise with a kiss in which he put all of his love for her.

And she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, just as fierce and passionate. As if she wanted to say the words that scared her so much. But she _was_ answering, she loved him, too. And she even began to believe that he was right about the things he had said.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it, hated it? Let me know! :D Have yourself a Positively Emerald day! Xxx<strong>


End file.
